Protect
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Charlie shows that you don't need to be physically strong or in the eye's view of being strong in order to protect the other children. FemXavier


Charlie was always protective over the children, regardless of their ages. She spoke softly yet sternly towards them. When they had attempted to practice their mutations further and had hurt one another or themselves she was always there to bandage them with words on how to improve their techniques a better way.

Erik could see as plain as day the looks that the government agents gave all of them. Dirty looks that hinted at their true thoughts. They could hide behind their words of encouragement as much as possible however their eyes showed everything they truly thought.

They hated the mutants. It was the same look in their eyes that Erik had seen in the eyes of the Nazis that had rounded his people up.

Charlie placed too much trust into the humans. That would be her, the children, and any other fools downfall.

When he had voiced his thoughts her smile simply widened and she said "Rest assured, my friend, if they do try something I will make sure that they do not succeed."

She didn't look threatening. Erik looked her over and had to shake his head in, if not amusement, at her foolishness.

Her entire body was small and thin. Yes there was some strength that all humans have in there but nothing that had been especially done. Her arms sometimes even shook from the weight of the volumes of books she had enjoyed reading. She could run, that she had proven when they had to run to catch a train or a bus, however it wasn't something amazing.

Her brown hair fell to a bit lower than her shoulders and her eyes were big and round; and so beautiful a corner of his mind told him, that she looked so innocent and like a child.

So unaware of the cruelty of the world and what it was capable of.

Her voice was soft, commanding no respect no self-confidence nothing, than it would be easily lost to the crowd or the wind.

Everything about her was soft and gentle. From the way she spoke to even her footsteps, her feet gracefully and soundlessly gliding across the land.

Nothing she ever drew attention to her. No one would listen to her. Take her seriously. Fear her.

When she had looked at him and said that she would take care of the children should something arise Erik told himself that it fell to him to take care of the children and protect them.

Erik and Charlie were playing another game of chess while the children around them either talking among one another or played a game or read a book when government officials entered the room.

"We need the colored to come with us." one of the workers said.

Erik could feel Darwin and Angels tempers rise however with the practice of years of hearing those words drove them to bite their tongues and do as they were told.

"I'm afraid I don't understand who is it that you want." Charlie suddenly said. "In order to get the correct people you will have to use a person's name, correct?"

Erik saw the man's eyes narrow as he spat out. "Alejandro and Angel. We need them to leave the room."

"And why is that?" Charlie asked.

"It is soon time for lights out and sleep." the other worker injected.

Charlie nodded. "That it is. However we have enough beds through there." She motioned with her head towards the door that led to all their rooms.

"Colored don't sleep in the same rooms as whites." the first worker said.

Charlie sighed. "Again with the colored and the white words. We have more than enough beds for everyone. Alejandro and Angel shall stay here with us."

"That's against the rules." the second worker said.

"My decision is final." Charlie said turning back to the chessboard. "You have no power here over my children."

"No power?" the second worker laughed. "You are ours. We have all the power we need. Now the colored will come with us."

The first worker froze for a moment before he grabbed the second worker and pulled him out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" the second worker yelled.

The first worker didn't answer, he only continued to pull harder until the both of them were out of the room. He then closed the door tightly behind them.

Heads turned towards Charlie who was smiling mysteriously.

"Well that was interesting." she said. "I suppose he had a change of heart."

She moved one of her pieces and took a sip from her cup. "Your turn Erik."

He shook his head in amusement and focused his attention on the board once more.

"I'm afraid he was right however." Charlie said to the teenagers. "It is almost time to go to sleep. There will be more time to play and learn tomorrow."

The doors opened once more, however this time more forceful and with more soldiers.

"Oh dear." Charlie sighed. "So much drama before we must sleep."

"Charlie Xavier." the leader of the soldiers said. "We have direct orders to bring Alejandro and Angel to different sleeping quarters as well as Raven Xavier."

"Why add Raven to the mix?" Hank couldn't help but ask.

"She is…in need of a different quarters." the leader said.

"As I have told the ones before." Charlie said crossing her leg over her knee. "We have plenty of beds here. No one is leaving anywhere for any reason."

The man sneered. "If you think you and your little freaks scare me then you got-" he stopped suddenly and a look of panic flew over his face.

"What the hell!" he yelled. "I can't see! I can't see!"

"I would appreciate it." Charlie said. "If you do not refer to us as freaks. Or worse than not being able to see shall happen."

"What the hell did you do you bitch?" another man screamed as he lunged for her. He fell to the ground suddenly clawing at his head and screaming.

One by one the other men fell. Some screamed and clawed at their heads, pulling out their hair. Others were crying out that they couldn't see or hear. Some began to grab the back of their heads and hit it against the wall or the ground.

"The thing about being a telepath." Charlie said, her voice steady and her eyes clear as she watched the chaos in front of her in contrast to the shocked looks on the others faces. "Is that once I gain complete control over my power, I can make anyone do anything I wish."

Three men stopped suddenly and stood as they started to do jumping jacks in place and calling out the numbers.

"I can make someone train, jumping jacks, push-ups, things like that." Charlie said. "Or I could make them run in front of a train. No hesitation. No doubt in what they are about to do. Nothing."

She stood and stretched her arms.

"Please remember this and spread it among your people." she continued. "The children and the others are under my control. I am under no one's control. Do not attempt to exert your none existent power over me."

She smiled once more however it was a far cry from her usual warm smiles. "Otherwise, should harm come to any of during our stay here. I assure you, no one is safe from a telepath."

"Have a good night gentlemen." Charlie said. The men jerked as she took away her control over them and immediately ran out of the room.

Charlie checked her watch and clicked her tongue lightly. "It seems that is time to go to bed children."

The children were quick to leave the room. Erik could hear them exclaiming quietly at what Charlie had done.

"It seems that I have underestimated you." he said. "It will not happen again."

"You don't need to be physically impressive to others in order to command respect or be able to protect others and let the ones that mean you harm that you are a force to be reckoned with, my friend." Charlie said. "Now come, it's time for sleep."

**I don't own X-Men.**


End file.
